


Ловелас

by badweather



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сторонний взгляд на любимое времяпрепровождение Тони.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ловелас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flirt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/181060) by Cincoflex. 



> Спасибо Листопадла, Iris_kella, algine за бета вычитку!

Тони Старк любил девочек с самого детства.

Некоторые мальчики переживают период, когда представительницы противоположного пола кажутся слезливыми и противными созданиями, переносчиками вшей, достойными лишь насмешек и злых шуток.

Тони никогда через это не проходил.

Он считал девочек невозможно очаровательными и из кожи вон лез, чтобы постоянно находиться рядом с ними. Он понял, что умеет флиртовать, и, освоив этот навык, упорно учился очаровывать всех представительниц женского пола вокруг себя. К шести годам Тони был нечеловечески милым ребёнком. В девять стал дамским угодником, а к началу полового созревания, в тринадцать, Энтони Эдвард Старк был уже вполне умелым мастером съёма, ограниченный лишь кругом общения и отсутствием уединения.

Первый раз Тони поцеловался в семь лет. Шарлотта «Чарли» Кабо была дочерью однокурсницы матери и опытной кокеткой. Когда она предложила поиграть в дочки-матери, Тони согласился с условием: он построит из Лего громадный рабочий офис, где будет изводить своих подчинённых – плюшевых игрушек. Когда Шарлотта с другого конца детской позвала его домой обедать пластмассовой курицей и соком, он подошёл с важным видом, выпил свой сок большими глотками, обнял Шарлотту и поцеловал её в губы.

Как оказалось, Шарлотте поцелуй понравился. Она сказала Тони, что он – её лучший муж за всю неделю, от чего он чувствовал себя очень странно. Ему было тепло и как будто щекотно.

Тони знал, что папа целует маму в губы и что им обоим это нравится, особенно если учесть, как часто они это делали. Целоваться с Шарлоттой было определенно весело, поэтому он решил искать новые объекты для поцелуев. Оказалось, в мире очень много девочек, которым нравится это занятие.

В двенадцать Тони обнаружил, что поцелуи могут быть гораздо более сложными. На этот раз он увлёкся Джейн Мирабо, утащившей его во время празднования дня рождения её младшего брата в гостевую спальню в нью-йоркском поместье Мирабо для пары уроков французского.

Тони был прекрасным учеником и мгновенно полюбил эту науку. Он тренировался с Джейн как можно чаще и очень горевал, когда спустя несколько недель семейство Мирабо переехало в Бостон. Чтобы справиться со скорбью, Тони начал отрабатывать свои навыки на Анджелине Престон. И Саре Монтанез. И Китти Прайс.

И всем им это нравилось. Также Тони обнаружил, что у девочек появились формы, новые изгибы и небольшие бугорки на груди. Его особенно интересовали эти бугорки, и, когда Китти предложила их показать, Тони с радостью согласился. К несчастью, их поймали, когда они успели только немного пообжиматься; Тони схватили за шкирку и отправили к отцу.

Говард Старк в восторге не был, но и особого гнева не испытывал. Родители Тони были очень страстными людьми, и Говард понимал, откуда у сына такие наклонности. Поэтому он закрылся с Тони в кабинете и прочитал сыну лекцию по биологии.

Этого оказалось недостаточно, и раздосадованный Говард был вынужден взять на работе отгул, чтобы лично заполнить пробелы в образовании сына в области анатомии, биологии и опасности незащищенного секса. Поначалу Тони смущался, но быстро освоился и начал задавать вопросы, требуя информацию, которую отец стойко предоставлял в полном объёме. Семинар оказался очень информативным, и после него Тони искренне старался систематизировать новые данные и, конечно же, опробовать их на практике.

Ему нравились девочки. Особенно ему нравились их тела и то, как его тело реагировало на них. Более того, Тони нравилась изысканность и привычки девочек, их запах, а также их непохожесть на мальчиков. Девочки – неизвестная науке разновидность разумных существ, за которыми надо наблюдать, охотиться и завоевывать. Заставить её улыбнуться – задачка. Рассмешить – квест. Поцеловать – удовольствие, а уж потом... В размышлениях о дальнейших событиях двенадцатилетний Тони с пользой проводил время в ванной.

Всепоглощающим хобби девочки стали даже раньше компьютеров, но и они на некоторое время померкли перед математической красотой техники. Не то чтобы Тони собирался от них отказываться – какими бы притягательными ни были алгоритмы и микросхемы, они не приносили столько же удовольствия, сколько расстегнутый бюстгальтер. С другой стороны, схемы строения робота никогда не ныли «Почему ты не звонишь?» и не называли его нахальным бабником.

Девочки были сложными – такого количества неизвестных не было ни в одной технике, и, естественно, что как и в конструировании, Тони сделал несколько ошибок на стезе исследователя.

Следствием пубертата стало распыление внимания, и Тони приспособил свой природный прагматизм к гормональному взрыву точно так же, как и многие поколения молодых людей до него. Говард был в курсе резких перепадов настроения и частых отлучек сына, но знал – верил – что уровень тестостерона у Тони придёт в норму.

Когда-нибудь.

Первый раз Тони жестоко разочаровался в пятнадцать, когда Келси Баченур сказала, что он милый и всё такое, но всё равно коротышка. Тони выбросил приготовленный для неё браслет и поклялся, что больше не будет доверять ни одной девочке. Продержался он до ужина, во время которого симпатичная блондинка в «Burger King» принесла дополнительную порцию картошки-фри, чтобы поднять ему настроение. Тони пригласил её на свидание.

Значительно лучше не стало, но девочка пахла жевательной резинкой и много хихикала, целуясь с ним весь фильм напролёт, а после титров сказала, что у неё вообще-то уже есть парень. Такая ситуация Тони вполне устраивала – он осознал, что на «материнской плате» есть ещё много разъёмов.

Он был привлекателен, что радовало. В шестнадцать Тони был счастлив, что борьба с прыщами шла успешно и что он мог отрастить легкую щетину в любой момент. Волосы отрастали и в других местах, формировались мышцы, Тони достаточно резко вытянулся и, наконец, смог смотреть на мать сверху вниз.

А потом он потерял девственность.

Шаги в этом направлении он предпринимал довольно давно. Девочки рядом с ним были готовы на многое и Тони был только «за»: менялось его тело, менялись тела девочек, а интерес к женским прелестям у Тони был, мягко говоря, чрезмерным.

Если выражаться не столь вежливо, то юный мистер Старк был вполне сложившимся потаскуном, готовым приударить за любой женщиной. Тем, кто постарше, он делал комплименты, тех, кто помладше, очаровывал и беззастенчиво бегал за девушками своего возраста.

Некоторые женские черты привлекали его внимание, и Тони начал формировать их список. Подобно программе тактического наведения он мог концентрироваться на том, что ему нравилось, хотя над деликатностью ещё было работать и работать.

Итак, его привлекали: изящество ума, умение одеваться приятно мужскому взгляду, нежный голос и превосходная фигура. Женщины с сочетанием хотя бы двух этих качеств автоматически попадали в зону его внимания. Наличие трёх качеств означало, что Тони будет полностью концентрироваться на таких дамах. А присутствие всех четырёх – большая редкость в его окружении – гарантировало девушке его особое внимание.

В пределах этого списка у него не было приоритетов, так что он общался с девушками, по уровню интеллекта схожими с деревянной чуркой, но способными одним своим видом растопить айсберг; девушками, способными разобраться и найти ошибку в его микросхемах; девушками, умевшими флиртовать, быть украшением вечера и кривить губки; девушками, предпринимавшими смелые попытки подчинить его себе или изображавшими недотрог.

Тони волочился за всеми.

Первый сексуальный опыт у него состоялся с Даниэль Монтенегро, его партнершей на лабораторных занятиях в летнем учебном лагере. Она была яркая, женственная и фигуристая. Тони передавал ей записочки, неустанно флиртовал и, в конце концов, смог перейти от ужинов с пиццей и походов на ночные сеансы в кино к ночи любви на заднем сидении её кабриолета Karmann Ghia 1960 года. Этот опыт, будучи сам по себе клаустрофобным, травмоопасным и воплощавшим чудо инженерной мысли, стал откровением для Тони. Он решил, что раз уж девушки способны приносить подобное невероятное удовольствие, то ради такого можно смириться с болью в шее, засосами и царапинами на спине.

Оттуда же росли ноги у его любви к спортивным машинам, но это к делу не относится.

Впрочем, Даниэль решила, что хоть наследник Старков и был лакомым кусочком, ему всё равно нужно было набраться опыта, и отрывала его от занятий всё чаще. Тони был только «за», но возражала Мария Старк.

Проверив его посещаемость («Тони кто?»), она поняла, что её маленький мальчик превращается во взрослого идиота, что, с одной стороны, было неизбежно, но с другой… Почему это должно влиять на успеваемость? Поэтому она решила нанести сыночку нежданный визит за час до очередного занятия.

Пока мисс Монтенегро быстро уходила и одевалась на заднем сиденье лимузина, Мария любя дала сыну подзатыльник и поинтересовалась, когда же он опять начнёт пользоваться своим другим любимым органом. Тони пытался возражать, но когда его матушка входила в раж, то становилась похожа на миниатюрный итальянский ураган, поэтому он мрачно устроился поудобнее, пока она доносила до него информацию, упущенную Говардом, – об эмоциональной составляющей человеческой сексуальности.

Она говорила о любви, преданности, о том, какими должны быть отношения. Эта лекция заинтересовала Тони не так сильно, как отцовские, но он был достаточно умён, чтобы кивать в нужных местах. Матушка, в конце концов, успокоилась и заговорила тише, взяла его за руки и напомнила, что она и отец не всегда будут рядом и что, как бы ни был привлекателен секс, рисковать стоит только ради любви.

Тони запомнил оба наставления.

Даниэль была слишком унижена и зла, чтобы отвечать на его звонки, так что Тони хандрил целую неделю, но вскоре утешился в объятиях чирлидерши. Потом переключился на её лучшую подругу. Затем – на кузину лучшей подруги. За осень список имен увеличился, а Тони понял, что завоевывать легче, чем править.

Он уяснил, что девушки… сложные существа. Они хотели эксклюзивного внимания. Тони было всё равно, какая сумочка подходит к каким туфлям и полнит ли вторая порция острого соуса. Он научился распознавать потребность в эмоциональной поддержке и научился быстро сматывать удочки. Само слово «любовь» вызывало у него приступ паники.

Любовь? Он не знал такого слова. Любовь – это большая ответственность, необходимость отказаться от снятия проб в бесконечном разнообразии блюд в сексе, да ещё и в семнадцать лет. А Тони Старк намеревался развлекаться в этом ресторане очень, очень долго и перепробовать всё, до чего дотянутся его загребущие руки.

Он заработал себе репутацию, даже две. Всем было известно, что Энтони Эдвард Старк, во-первых. офигителен в постели, и во-вторых, удержать его – челлендж. Многие с ним спали, но никто его не завоевал. Сформировался странный парадокс: Тони не уважал женщин, стремившихся к нему в постель, и не понимал тех, кто этого не хотел. Поначалу это его не сильно беспокоило, но позже, долгими темными ночами в одиночестве он много над этим вопросом размышлял.

Он закончил университет.

Его родители погибли.

В тот год Тони пережил самые крупные взлёты и падения своей юной жизни, и эта порочная дорожка завела его в чудовищный штопор. Он мог бы совсем пойти вразнос, если бы не успокаивающее влияние Обадайи Стейна. Обадайя пил с ним, личным примером демонстрируя, что надираться лучше самым дорогим алкоголем. И давал дельные советы.

О бизнесе: он посоветовал использовать таланты Тони для создания первоклассного оружия. «Stark Industries» нуждались в поддержании репутации, и с мозгами Тони процветание им было обеспечено.

О женщинах: Обадайя только пожимал плечами и предлагал мужскую стерилизацию или хотя бы формирование постоянной группы юристов и гинекологов.

– В конце концов, – сказал он Тони, – не обязательно жениться прямо сейчас. Наслаждайся жизнью, ты заработал это право.

Тони повторил себе этот совет несколько раз и, конечно же, поверил в его правдивость. Шли годы, и чем дальше, тем больше Тони считал, что не способен совершить ошибку. Его компания процветала, репутация гения и крайне непредсказуемого человека никуда не делась, а что до женщин… Ну, в его спальне можно было устанавливать вращающуюся дверь. К тридцати с небольшим Тони перепробовал практически все вариации секса, включая сибари, массаж мехом и нарратофилию. Большинство экзерсисов были забавными, некоторые его разочаровали, но в целом не приносили того удовольствия, которое Тони надеялся найти.

Он продолжал флиртовать. Вокруг было много женщин, которые не получали приглашение в постель, но Тони увлечённо их очаровывал. Секретарши и офисные менеджеры «Stark Industries» его обожали. Его любили Опра, Кэти Курик и, вероятно, миллионы женщин по всему миру. Тони пытался познакомиться с максимальным количеством представительниц прекрасного пола, но его снедала какая-то тоска.

Чего-то не хватало. Отсутствовал некий неуловимый элемент, но он не понимал – какой. Будучи хорошим инженером, он пытался это анализировать, запасшись алкоголем. У него было всё: Роуди и Обадайя для мужских разговоров, деньги для вечеринок и женщины в любое время дня и ночи.

Почему же ему было так одиноко?

Тони списывал это на загруженность и пил, чтобы расслабиться.

Удача повернулась к нему лицом, когда однажды утром в четверг худенькая рыжая девчушка – запыхавшаяся и какая-то очень настоящая – сунула ему в руки документы и потребовала проверить цифры. Тони неохотно оторвался от созерцания её фигуры и просмотрел данные, суммируя их в голове.

Дебет с кредитом не сходились, и Тони расценил это как личное оскорбление. Он поймал рыженькую за руку и не слишком нежно препроводил в свой кабинет, где попросил в деталях объяснить, на какие именно цифры он смотрит. Она так и сделала (в нежном голоске слышалось сочувствие, порождённое осознанием собственной правоты), указав на ошибку, которую допустил он, Тони Старк, глава этой, блин, компании.

Это был неловкий момент, хотя всё могло быть гораздо хуже, но рыженькая, краснея, посмотрела на него и сказала, что ошибиться может каждый.

Тони… был поражён. Он думал, что не способен ошибаться. У него, конечно, случались непредвиденные результаты, разочарования и безрезультатные эксперименты – такое могло случиться с каждым инженером... Но явные ошибки?

Зазвонил телефон. Рыженькая сняла трубку и заявила, что мистер Старк занят, у него важная встреча и его нельзя беспокоить, разъединилась и опять повернулась к нему. Тони посмотрел на телефон, на бумаги, потом на неё.

За две минуты эта женщина разобралась с двумя проблемами, даже не моргнув глазом. Он спросил её имя – она ответила. Тони спросил, не хочет ли она сходить с ним в бухгалтерию и разобраться с этим делом, на что она с радостью согласилась. Он спросил, боится ли она его, она ответила: «Конечно».

Тони спросил, есть ли у неё прозвище, к несчастью, оно было, многие зовут её Пеппер. Да, из-за веснушек, можно мы уже пойдем в бухгалтерию, пока биржевые сводки ещё не сформированы?

Так они и сделали. Он переполошил бухгалтерию, но на самом деле, не придал этому значения, ведь прибыль они всё равно не потеряли. Также, он обратил их внимание на то, что ошибка была обнаружена его новым личным помощником, мисс Поттс.

Мисс Поттс очень мило зашипела и позволила затащить себя в лифт, где злобно смотрела на него целых два этажа, прежде чем вспомнила, что этот человек играет в покер с президентом и подписывает чеки с её зарплатой, пусть даже при помощи факсимиле. Тони разъяснил условия её повышения по службе, обрисовав её обязанности в трех пунктах. Она должна была заставлять его придерживаться расписания, следить, чтобы его жизнь протекала спокойно и сбалансировать его личную и публичную жизнь.

Пеппер спросила, всё ли это, Тони подтвердил: «Да». Она отправилась в HR, чтобы нанять себе замену и оформить документы на новую работу. Час спустя она вернулась и начала разбираться с гордиевым узлом, по ошибке именуемым ежедневником Тони Старка.

С тех пор прошло семь лет, и Тони еженедельно поздравлял себя с мудрым решением нанять Поттс на работу. Она действительно смогла стабилизировать его жизнь и структурировать расписание к вящему облегчению Обадайи и Роуди. Даже совет директоров компании ценил способность Пеппер удерживать Тони от необдуманных шагов и компрометирующих ситуаций.

В самом начале Тони по привычке и из любопытства флиртовал с Пеппер. Его обычно провоцировали её туфли – разнообразные, соблазнительные и всегда представлявшие интерес, потому что их наличие позволяло долго и со вкусом разглядывать её ноги. Пеппер была мила, Тони это видел, так что он озвучил несколько изящных двусмысленностей.

Пеппер мягко улыбалась и быстро его отшивала, совершенно не обижаясь. Тони чувствовал себя странно, потому что видел в её глазах: Поттс польщена, но не будет играть в эту игру. Не из страха. Она перестала его бояться к концу первого дня, когда Тони уронил гранитный пресс-папье себе на ногу и выматерился как грузчик. Нет, в глазах Пеппер было понимание. Принятие факта.

Она понимала. Тони – мужчина, любящий женщин, и флирт для него так же естественен, как дыхание. Она принимала эту аксиому.

Тони почувствовал облегчение. А потом небольшое разочарование.

В мире существовали женщины, неподвластные его обаянию. Это подтверждал закон больших чисел. Тони с такими уже сталкивался и обычно легко распределял их на категории. Были «Недотроги», на которых нужно было потратить больше усилий, чтобы расположить к себе. И были «Незаинтересованные», небольшая группа, но имеющая право на существование по причинам альтернативной сексуальной ориентации участниц, их семейного положения или личностных особенностей.

Пеппер была первой в категории «Зря стараешься».

Перетащить её в какую-либо другую группу не получалось, и со временем Тони расслабился. Пеппер видела его в самые лучшие и худшие моменты и, тем не менее, продолжала на него работать. Она спокойно воспринимала все его выходящие за пределы здравого смысла требования и оказывалась рядом, когда была ему необходима (что случалось чаще, чем Тони был готов признать). У Пеппер были здравый смысл, острый язык и преданность, которую невозможно купить за деньги. Пеппер давала ему уверенность.

Решение не брать её в Афганистан было нелепым, но задним числом Тони был этому рад. Те ужасные три месяца и так было тяжело пережить, а Пеппер страдала бы гораздо больше в стране, где женщин практически приравнивали к недвижимости, а западных женщин считали посланниками дьявола… Видеть смерть Йинсена было мучительно, но если бы умерла Пеппер…

Тони не хотел даже думать, во что бы превратился Железный человек, если бы за свободу пришлось заплатить жизнью Пеппер.

В любом случае, он вырвался, вернулся, и вид Пеппер, ждавшей его на взлетно-посадочной полосе (на полшага впереди Хэппи), поразил Тони. Он знал, что она придет, но что будет плакать?

Тони нужно было это проанализировать. Тогда он не смог этого сделать, было слишком много других дел, планов, изменений, но образ Пеппер с покрасневшими глазами и кривой улыбкой всё никак не шёл из головы.

Ситуация достигла критической точки, когда он увидел её на том благотворительном вечере (с учётом платья, которое было на ней, собирали там не только деньги…). Три месяца целибата в сочетании с алкоголем – и Тони понял, что Пеппер уже не попадает в категорию «Зря стараешься», а скорее формирует новую под кодовым название «Но, но…».

Теперь у него была проблема, потому что Поттс не только обладала всеми четырьмя качествами, которые он больше всего ценил в женщинах (изящество ума, умение одеваться приятно мужскому взгляду, нежный голос и превосходная фигура), но обладала еще и пятой, очень важной характеристикой, о существенности которой Тони и не подозревал.

Она его любила. И Тони это знал. Причем Пеппер любила его самого. Если бы «Stark Industries» обанкротилась за ночь, она всё равно поддерживала бы его. Если бы он остался калекой (т.е., ещё большим калекой, чем сейчас, с реактором в груди), она бы была рядом, меняла бы ему подгузники и возила бы на диализ. Если бы Роуди от него отвернулся, а Обадайя предал, Пеппер всё равно была бы с ним.

Собственно, так и случилось.

Тони сделал то, что должен был, «Stark Industries» были вне опасности. Обадайя погиб, Роуди был постоянно занят, а когда Тони пытался поговорить с Пеппер об её «Но, но…», она вежливо пыталась отыграть назад, в категорию «Зря стараешься».

Ключевое слово – пыталась. Тони Старк теперь тоже был не лыком шит. Он решил, что лучший способ удержать Пеппер рядом – создать новый хаос, с которым она будет разбираться. Она могла притворяться, что все вернулось на круги своя, но в последнее время Тони стал куда лучше разбираться в ситуации.

Конечно, он будет продолжать флиртовать; это уже стало частью натуры и фактом, признанным широкой публикой. Плюс, в мире полно женщин. Леопард может натянуть на себя железный костюм, но пятна на шкуре от этого не изменятся. В то же время Тони понимал, что, сколько ни отрицай, отношения между ним и Пеппер уже давно не флирт. Это гораздо больше, чем всё, что у него было со всеми Шарлоттами, Джейн, Анджелинами, Сарами, Китти, Келси, Даниэль и Кристинами в его жизни. Лекция отца помогла Тони достичь физической зрелости, но только слова матери дали ему надежду на зрелость духовную.

Так что Тони подождет. И будет действовать аккуратно.

В конце концов, его почти тридцать лет назад убедили, что из него выйдет неплохой муж, а если Пеппер, приносящая ему обед в мастерскую и заботящаяся о нём, это не игра в дочки-матери…

…то что же это?


End file.
